Tomato Soup and Soda Bread
by ItsSunnyYo
Summary: Kitty Wilde has worked really hard to get to where she is today. Being the HBIC, popularity and power meant everything to her, but what happens when the popular cheerleader falls in love with the lunch lady's daughter? Karley. Rated T for now, maybe some other stuff later? *Wiggles eyebrow* :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely people! :D**

**This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I was re-watching Dynamic Duets and Thanksgiving, and Kitty's drink the damn juice scene just made my Karley feels run wild so BOOM multiple chapter! :)  
**

**A/N: The Italics mean that they're flashbacks and/or thoughts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( If I do, Faberry and Karley would be canon already.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The whole room is spinning.

She feels like her head had just been in a pinball machine. Her throat feels as though she had swallowed a load of sand, and her lungs _hurt _with every cough. Her nose is completely blocked by snot, and the phlegm at the back of her throat is making it really hard to breathe properly. On top of that, she's running a 102° F fever, and the fact that her body is aching all over made the situation even worse.

Kitty is sick. _Terribly_ sick.

"Ugh dear mother of Jesus..!" Kitty groaned in frustration.

The girl had woken up in the middle of the night hacking up some nasty lung butter and never stopped sneezing and coughing since. She had never felt so miserable aside from that time when she developed a very bad ear infection and ran a fever for a couple of days..

"This could NOT get any worse." Kitty tossed and turned in her bed, but soon gave up the idea of going back to sleep when she failed miserably at finding a comfortable position. The blonde reached over to her night stand and grabbed her cell phone, checking for any missed calls or texts. The clock on her phone showed that it was already 4:06PM. _Wow, I basically slept through the whole day. _Kitty thought to herself.

Kitty had protested when her mother called in sick for her earlier that day.

_"But Regional's is in two weeks! Coach Sue would kill me if I skipped practice!" Kitty whined from the bed when her mother put down the phone. _

"_But dear, walking around with snot running down your nose is unladylike", her mother crooned. "Plus, you wouldn't be able to do much cheerleading in that condition anyway." The older blonde said, setting down a glass of water on Kitty's night stand._

_"Just rest for today okay honey? The more you rest, the sooner you'll get better." said the woman as she kissed Kitty's forehead. _

"_But-" _

"_Rest dear, rest" said her mother as she exited Kitty's room._

Recalling the conversation she had with her mother earlier, Kitty was glad that she listened to the older woman's advice and stayed home for the day. Afterall, She could've fell from the cheerleading pyramid and break her talent if she went to practice with her brain all groggy and dizzy from the cold.

After replying a text from her co-captain, who asked Kitty whether she could make it to Monday's practice, the cheerleader heard her mother calling from downstairs, "Katherine dear, someone is here to see you!"

* * *

Marley Rose clutched her flower themed binders close to her chest and cowered slightly when she saw Phil Lipoff making his way towards her with a slushy in his right hand. She considered turning around and making a run for it, but decided that the jock would've caught up to her before she could even say Barbra and douse her in more slushy for trying to run away.

The brunette shut her eyes tight and bit her lower lip. She tried to hide her face behind her binders, bracing herself for the bone-chilling hit of a purple slushy facial that was about to ruin her outfit again.

Marley waited for the cruel coldness to hit her, but it never came.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard someone screaming behind her. Marley turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw Jacob Ben Israel drenched in the purple icy drink, shivering from head to toe.

"Ooh right in your ugly face! You like that facial Jewfro?" Phil laughed derisively as he walked past the two teenagers; leaving the poor boy to squirm in pain from the burning sensation in his eyes and Marley staring at the scene in shock.

When Jacob looked at Marley's direction, the tall brunette snapped back to her senses and walked away quickly with her head bowed down to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

When she made it to her locker, Marley let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. _Oh. My. God._ Marley couldn't believe it. She felt like she had just cheated slushy facial much like the way Gary Busey cheated death. _Okay, maybe that's a little exaggerated._ But that's just how she was feeling at the moment.

The beautiful brunette was snapped out of her little bubble when she felt a pat on her left shoulder.

Marley turned around to see Jake looking at her with concern.

"Marley you okay? " asked Jake as he moved beside Marley to make way for one of the jocks. "I was calling your name, but you just kept walking and staring at the floor."

"I'm sorry" Marley apologized sheepishly. "I almost got slushied."

"What? Are you okay? You don't... look like you got slushied." Jake said in confusion.

"I'm fine, I _almost_ got slushied. But I didn't" Marley said gleefully, and then she suddenly realized something.

Today's Friday, this means that Marley Rose had not been slushied for a whole week. A WHOLE DAMN WEEK.

"I hadn't received any slushy facials this week." She blurted out.

"Hey don't jinx it!" Jake said quickly and covered Marley's mouth with his hand, in hopes of stopping her from saying anything more.

"Okay okay take your hand off, you're gonna get drool all over your hand." Marley joked.

"If it's your drool then I don't mind" Replied Jake with a cheeky smile.

"Eww gross!" Marley laughed and swatted the boy's hand away.

"Well I have to get to English class now." Marley said as she closed her locker door.

"May I have the honor of walking you to class My Lady?" The boy said as he held out his hand and bowed, mimicking an English gentleman.

"Why of course My Lord." Marley curtsied and took his hand, deciding to play along but laughed when she heard herself speaking funny old English.

They walked down the hallway and stopped at a door which had a sticker that said 'English is fun' on it. After bidding Jake goodbye, Marley went inside the classroom and took her usual seat, which is a few seats in front of where Kitty usually sat.

Speaking of the blonde, Marley hadn't seen her all day.

After the brunette fainted during Sectional's, Kitty seemed to have stopped throwing mean remarks at Marley and her mother. At least not in front of the blue-eyed girl; and the slushy attacks that Marley used to get daily had dwindled down significantly.

Although Santana said that it was Kitty's fault for making her pass out on stage, Marley never blamed the cheerleader. She remembered seeing the worry in Kitty's hazel eyes when Jake and Ryder carried her into the choir room after their first song. Kitty looked like she was about to have a heart attack or just drop dead when Marley refused to drink the juice that Blaine had offered her.

_"Drink the damn juice!"_ _Kitty yelled, worry and guilt written across her face._

Marley was happy that Kitty had actually cared for her, even just a little bit.

When Kitty told her that she wanted to be "friends", Marley's heart swelled with joy.

The raven haired girl was still smiling and giggling at her spaghetti when she was eating dinner with her mother. When Millie Rose asked Marley what's making her so happy, the singer just beamed at her mother and said that the gorgeous and popular cheerleader had befriended her. Her mother couldn't be happier; and Marley was practically skipping down the hallways at school for the next few days.

But Kitty stopped talking to her after Sectional's. The guilt-ridden cheerleader had gone to Marley's house several days after their performance to apologize.

_"I'm sorry." Kitty said softly, not meeting Marley's eyes. _

_"Santana was right, I was a crazy evil bitch to you. You have every right to hate me", she fidgeted with her hands. _

_"You've never really done anything to me, but I took advantage of your kindness and I made you-" Her voice cracked a little towards the end of the line._

_"Kitty..." Marley frowned. She reached out her hand and touched Kitty's arm, "It's not your fault-"_

_"Yes it is!" Kitty yelled a little too loudly and threw her hands in the air, attracting the glances of a nearby elderly couple whom Kitty assumed were Marley's neighbors. _

_"For Christ's sake Marley, I altered your Sandy dress alright? I made it two sizes smaller so that you couldn't fit into the god damn dress." Kitty confessed in one go, she just couldn't take it anymore, not with the guilt eating away at her soul with every passing day._

_Marley flinched, the hurt in her eyes made Kitty's stomach tie in knots. _

_"Why'd you do that?" She asked a few moments later, her voice soft and timid._

_Kitty opened her mouth to say something, but stopped before the words came out. Tears began to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision. Kitty lowered her gaze and stared at her shoes. There was a long pause before she sighed dramatically and looked at the tall brunette again, "Because I was jealous."_

_Marley's heart ached when she saw Kitty's eyes glistening with tears. Those beautiful pools of hazel flashed with anger, guilt and… sadness?_

_"I was jealous of the relationship that you had with your mom," Kitty said. _

_"My parents never loved me the way your mom loved you, they only cared about my trophies and certificates so that they can show them off to their colleagues and rich ass friends." Kitty said through gritted teeth, she reached up to wipe away a stray tear that fell from the corner of her eye before continuing, "They weren't affectionate like your mom, hell, they wouldn't even talk to me for three whole days when I got a B- in History last week!" Kitty half-yelled, sounding exasperated. _

_"And you were just SO happy all the time, even with all the insults and slushies, you still walk around with that big smile of yours like none of it even happened, it just makes me so...envious." She finished, her voice weak and small._

_Marley gawked at Kitty, her brain going into overdrive. "Wow," She let out, "I don't know what to say." _

_Marley felt sympathetic towards the girl, but she was just blown away by all the information that Kitty was shoving in her face and couldn't come up with anything decent to say._

_"Look, I just- I'm really sorry for all the shit I put you through okay?" Kitty said, her voice wavering and broken as tears poured down her cheeks, smudging her makeup a little. "I just wanted to m-mess with you a little, but then things got out of h-hand and I really, really like you and-" Kitty stopped abruptly. She clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing that she had said too much._

_Marley blinked twice and stared at the tear-stricken blonde. "What?"_

_Kitty looked like she had stopped breathing and was about to pass out right on the spot. But she quickly recomposed herself and wiped her tears vigorously with the back of her hand._

_ "F-forget what I said, I'll n-never bother you again okay?" With that, the petite blonde left hastily without looking back, leaving Marley bewildered and confused as hell._

After that, they barely even talk anymore. Kitty ignored Marley's gaze when they past by each other in the hallways and looks away almost immediately when they make eye contact in the cafeteria. The only time they had spoken to each other this week was during Glee rehearsal on Wednesday. Kitty had asked Marley to pass the music sheet to Tina, and that was it.

_This is so frustrating!_ Marley sighed as she adjusted her newsboy cap. Why is Kitty ignoring her now? She didn't even get to give the blonde a piece of her mind.

Marley was glad that the name calling and slushy attacks had stopped. But she missed watching Disney DVDs and singing along to every single Disney song with the beautiful blonde on Friday nights. Marley didn't like Kitty very much at first, but after hanging out with her for a while, Marley had to admit that she had grown to adore the cheerleader.

After English class, Marley continued to sneak glances at Kitty's locker every passing period to see if she could catch a glimpse of the girl. She even went to sneak a peek at Cheerios practice before Mathematics in hopes of seeing Kitty, but the petite blonde was nowhere to be found.

It wasn't until later that day, Marley overheard the cheerios saying that Kitty was absent.

"Kitty is absent? Why? Oh my God is she hurt?" Marley asked worriedly.

The cheerios jumped a little, clearly taken aback by Marley's sudden appearance, "I don't know, she's probably sick or something. Why do you care anyway food truck?" Said the cheerio in the neck brace, she shot Marley a dirty look and walked away with her teammate.

_Kitty is sick... so that's why I couldn't find her anywhere._ Marley thought as she walked back to her locker.

_I should go visit her, that's what friends do. _Marley thought to herself. "We _are _friends... right?" The girl wondered aloud and bit her lower lip in uncertainty.

Marley's train of thought was interrupted when she heard the bell for last period ring. Realizing that she had not gathered the things that she needed, the brunette hurriedly grabbed her books and dashed to History class, making a mental note to tell her mother that she will be visiting Kitty after school.

* * *

**There goes the first chapter! What do you guys think? Do R&R and let me know if there's any mistakes or if you have any ideas for the story. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people! :D**

**So first of all, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited the last chapter. I'm really happy that you guys liked it, y'all are the best! :)  
**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. ;)  
**

* * *

Kitty sat up and adjusted her pillows so that she was leaning comfortably against her headboard.

The blonde wondered if her visitor was someone from school, or maybe a friend from church. But then again, she never had friends. Not real ones anyway.

For as long as she can remember, Shirley Thompson from seventh-grade was the only person from school who had visited her when the blonde had chickenpox.

Kitty wasn't popular back then. Unlike the HBIC that she is right now, Kitty used to be a rather quiet girl who liked to read by herself during recess and preferred to not sing or dance outside her bedroom.

_When Kitty's mother told her that a girl named Shirley Thompson was coming to visit her, Kitty was completely blown away by that piece of information._

_Shirley Thompson, THE most popular girl in school actually knew she exists, and was coming over to visit her. Kitty had been so excited that she had to refrain herself from bursting into a song right in front of her mother._

_Shirley Thompson's mother had come with her to visit. Mrs. Thompson greeted Kitty's mother with her sickeningly sweet smile, saying how her daughter had missed Kitty at school. Being the courteous woman that she is, Mrs. Wilde welcomed them warmly and offered to make some tea for Mrs. Thompson and hot cocoa for Kitty and her visitor._

_The girls sat quietly in Kitty's large bedroom, sipping their hot cocoas in utter silence. It was awkward, but Kitty was just happy that Shirley Thompson actually cared enough to pay her a visit and ignored the fact that they barely even talk at school._

_After admiring the collection of dolls and stuffed animals that were lined perfectly around Kitty's beautifully decorated room, Shirley Thompson cleared her throat, "Umm… My mother made me come to visit", she paused. "She said that it would be good for me if I get on your good side", said the girl as she played with a loose thread on her sleeve. "But I don't really know you, and sorry if this sounds offensive but you're kind of loser…" She trailed off as she glanced at the blonde girl who was looking back at her blankly._

_After staring at Shirley for an awkwardly long amount of time, Kitty finally averted her gaze._

_"Okay", she replied with an unreadable expression._

_"It's alright", Kitty said again softly, not sure whether she was saying it to Shirley or to herself._

It would be a lie to say that Kitty wasn't affected by the girl's words. They stung her like thorns. _Her mom wanted her to become friends with me because we're rich. _Kitty thought bitterly as she traced the floral patterns on her bed sheet. _Just like everybody else._

_The girls watched some DVDs in silence for the rest of the afternoon, while their mothers chatted happily and exchanged juicy gossips in the living room downstairs._

_After the Thompsons left, Kitty's mother proceeded to clean up the tea set and plates. "That Shirley girl looks like a fine young lady", Mrs. Wilde said while drying a teacup. "You should hang out with her more often, her mother even made us an apple pie!"_

_"Yeah sure." Kitty lied half-heartedly as she poked around the piece of apple pie on her plate._

_Kitty hated apple pies._

* * *

When Kitty saw her visitor, she thought the fever had messed up her brain so bad that she'd started hallucinating.

Marley freakin' Rose was standing in her doorway.

"H-hi." the tall brunette greeted nervously when all Kitty did was stare at her wide-eyed, with a dumbstruck expression that seemed to say something along the lines of 'What The Fuck'.

"I umm heard that you're sick. So I figured that I should come see if you're alright..." Marley said, snapping Kitty back to her senses. The blonde immediately averted her gaze and cleared her throat before giving Marley a small wave, motioning the girl to come in.

Upon seeing the small gesture, Marley quickly closed the door and made her way towards the arm chair beside Kitty's bed.

"How did you know I was sick?" Kitty asked after Marley sat down, her voice sounding hoarse and a little lower than how it usually was.

"Well first of all you were MIA for the whole day, and then I overheard one of the cheerios saying that you were probably absent because you're sick." Marley answered, leaving out the part where she practically jumped at the cheerios when she heard them talking about Kitty.

"I see." Kitty deadpanned, but cursed at herself immediately after doing so. _I see!? That's the only thing you can come up with?_ _Way to go Katherine McLame. _

"So... How are you feeling?" Asked Marley when she noticed Kitty's medication packs lying on the night stand.

"Well my fever has gone down a bit, but other than that I'm still miserable." The blonde said.

Marley didn't know what to say next. She was having trouble deciding whether Kitty was serious or just trying to be funny.

The girls fell silent. It was painfully awkward.

"Are you hungry? I made tomato soup and soda bread for you." Marley suddenly piped up and started rummaging for something in her bag. Kitty's gaze followed Marley; she watched as the singer took out two stainless steel containers and opened the lids.

Kitty's mouth instantly watered at the sight of the steamy tomato soup and freshly baked soda bread, that was when the girl remembered that she had eaten nothing other than the tiny bowl of chicken soup her mother had made for her earlier that morning.

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." Kitty answered eagerly, almost like a child who was begging for a cookie.

Marley chuckled and handed her a spoon together with the soup, which Kitty wasted no time digging into.

"Wow" Kitty breathed after tasting the soup. "This is the best tomato soup I've ever had. You're good at this." The blonde looked over to Marley and said in all seriousness.

"Thank you." Marley giggled. "But it's just an ordinary soup though; anyone can make it better than me."

"Are you even hearing yourself?" Kitty looked at the brunette in disbelieve. "You have to try this yourself, here have some." The petite girl said and passed the container to Marley.

"Oh no no. I ate a lot during lunch already..." Marley declined almost immediately, holding her hand against the container that was being handed to her.

"How much?" Kitty fixed her gaze on Marley, and the brunette lowered her head as she fidgeted with her hands.

Silence.

"Marley." Kitty said sternly as she tilted Marley's chin upwards, forcing the blue-eyed girl to look at her. "Are you still doing...that?" Kitty asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Marley hesitated for a split second, but shook her head, "No, I don't drive the bus to Puke Town anymore-" She laughed lightly, recalling the time when Kitty had asked her the same thing when they were walking in the hallways of William McKinley High a few weeks ago.

It was meant to be a joke, an attempt by Marley to ease the tension that was starting to become suffocating. But Kitty's stomach dropped instantly, her chest tightened as the pang of guilt she had felt not long ago returned to slap her hard in the face. Tears began pricking her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry.

"-and I'm eating better now, Doctor Godsey assigned a new diet plan for me so-"

"Wait, what doctor?" Kitty interrupted, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh umm" Marley paused, realizing that she had never mentioned about going to therapy to anyone yet. "I'm seeing a therapist who specializes in…You know, eating disorders." Marley said, hesitating slightly towards the end of her line. The brunette knew that she had a problem, one that could be harmful to her health, but hearing herself say the words 'eating disorders' made her cringe.

Kitty stared quietly at the girl sitting across from her. _Therapy. _Kitty chanted the word in her mind. _That's sounds... really serious._

"Therapy huh." She whispered inaudibly. Then, a voice at the back of her mind hissed, _damn right, and it's all because of you._

A whimper bubbled up her throat, "I'm s-sorry, this is all my fault, I'm so, so sorry, I-" And then, images of her tormenting Marley began flashing through her mind. The time when she called Marley 'Mike and Molly's Daughter', the time when she threw a freezing slushie in Marley's face and ruined her outfit, and the time when she held up two fingers to Marley in her bathroom and said 'Just try it'.

With that, Kitty crumpled.

Her ability to construct any proper speech flew out the window when she fell into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. "I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry" Kitty repeated like a broken record as she buried her face in her hands.

Marley panicked for a moment and froze in her seat.

The brunette contemplated whether she should leave Kitty alone until she calms down. But her heart breaks a little every time Kitty let out a choked sob, and Marley just couldn't stand the invisible weight that was crushing her chest anymore. So, she climbed onto Kitty's bed and did what her mother always does when she's crying over nasty remarks that the mean kids at school had thrown at her.

Marley wrapped her arms around the crying girl in a tight embrace and began rocking back and forth. "It's okay." She whispered into Kitty's hair. Her own tears threatened to fall when Kitty buried her face into the taller girl's chest and let the sobs wreck through her petite frame. _We'll be okay._

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2! :)  
**

**Sorry if Kitty seemed overdramatic with her guilt and all... Do you guys think she's being overdramatic? I was a little deprived because RIB didn't give us any explanation whether Kitty and Marley are still friends after Marley face-planted on stage... **_  
_

**Do R&R and let me know what you guys think kay? Thank you! :D**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of got distracted by Les Mis and Struck By Lightning hahaa xD Again, a big **** thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited the last chapter, you guys are awesome. :)**

******So here's chapter 3. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Marley Rose remembers the first time she got into a fight.

Marley was eleven years old when she transferred to St. Joseph Elementary school. Her favourite subject was Geography, she thought that the mashed potatoes from the school cafeteria tasted funny, and she loved her mother very, very much.

There was a boy named Aiden Brooks in Marley's class. He wasn't a very nice boy, to say the least. Aiden liked to pull pranks on the teachers and steal other kids' lunches. He was mean to girls and gets into fights all the time. He never seemed to obey the school rules, but oh boy did Marley have a crush on the bad boy.

Marley had always been fascinated with the tiny scar Aiden had on the right side of his forehead, close to his eyebrow. He told everyone that he got it from a fight with one of the Middle school boys, but nobody knows that the scar was actually a result of Aiden accidentally running his head into the edge of a table when he was six.

Marley was too shy to talk to Aiden, and the boy only talks to her when he needs to borrow her color pencils for art class. Aiden never hung out with Marley, but he never made fun of the brunette like he did to the other girls or stolen her lunches before. Instead, he always shared his chocolate bars with her, so Marley assumed that the boy at least liked her enough to not bully her.

It was somewhere around the third week of March when Marley had a stomach ache in the middle of Science class, her teacher had called Mrs. Rose to come pick Marley up while the girl waited outside the principal's office. Aiden had carried Marley's bag for her and waited with her, Marley thought it was sweet.

_He seems really nice, _Mrs. Rose had said when Marley got into the backseat of the car. Marley agreed silently, a faint blush on her face.

A week later, Marley was sitting at her usual lunch table when she overheard Aiden talking to his group friends.

_Dude you know that Marley girl in my class? I saw her mother last week; she was like, HUGE man! I bet she could eat a whole cow for dinner and STILL be hungry!_ He said, moving his hands in a circular motion to indicate how 'HUGE' Mrs. Rose is.

Aiden's friends roared with laughter; Marley's blood boiled with rage.

She walked over to where they were sitting and stood in front of Aiden. _What did you say about my mom?_ Marley said through gritted teeth, her eyes shooting daggers at the boy.

Aiden looked torn, he hesitated for a moment but repeated it anyway. The boy was cut off half way through his speech when a fist came in contact with his nose. Aiden fell off his chair howling in pain, he covered his bloody nose and squirmed on the ground; the group of boys who were laughing with him a while ago just gawked at Marley, none of them daring to move.

Marley remembers how Mrs. Brooks had been cursing and swearing when she came to pick Aiden up from school that day. The woman was furious, and Marley winced when she heard Mrs. Brooks yelling from outside the principal's office. But what really made Marley want to hit herself was the look of disappointment on Mrs. Rose's face when Principal Conner told her that Marley was suspended for a week.

_Why did you hit him_, her mother had asked her during dinner, and Marley told her mother everything the boy had said. Mrs. Rose's expression softened, she pulled Marley into a tight hug and said, _Forgive him._

Marley looked up at her mother, puzzled, and said, _but he made fun of you!_

The older woman sighed, she stroked Marley's brown locks and placed a kiss on top of her head, _You'll understand it some day._

When Marley returned to school, Aiden stopped sharing his chocolate bars with her, and Marley never let him borrow her colour pencils again.

* * *

Marley continued patting Kitty's back gently after her sobs had died down to soft hiccups.

The blonde had her arm around Marley's neck, and Marley could feel the tickling of Kitty's breath on her collar bone. She closed her eyes and pressed her nose into Kitty's hair, breathing in the faint scent of daisies, honey and something particularly...Kitty.

"Hey" Marley called softly. "You okay?" She whispered, afraid that the other girl would break if she spoke too loud.

Kitty nodded, her face still buried in Marley's shoulder.

_Aww she's so cute!_ It was inappropriate, but Marley just couldn't help smiling to herself when Kitty was acting like an adorable little girl.

The taller girl was about to rest her chin on top of Kitty's head when the latter lifted her head all of a sudden, forcing Marley to back away to avoid hitting her chin.

"I'm sorry." Kitty croaked, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks clammy from the tears she had poured out earlier. She was still sniffling slightly as she wiped away a single tear on her face. "I got snot all over your shirt." The petite blonde pointed at the wet patch on the front of Marley's grey sweater.

"Oh it's fine," Marley waved her hand. "It served as a good hankie." The brunette then proceeded to wipe her sweater with a piece of tissue paper she had grabbed from the night stand, she grinned when Kitty broke into a giggle.

"That was such a lame joke."

"It made you smile."

For a long moment, Marley just held her gaze without speaking, simply staring into Kitty's bright seeking hazel eyes and getting lost in them. The blonde did the same, her tongue darting out to lick her chapped lips before speaking again, "Do you hate me?"

"What? No, it's just a sweater-"

"For picking on you, I mean." She paused for a while, her eyes casting downwards. "All those things I did... I was a monster to you."

Marley sighed and reached for the glass of water that was sitting on Kitty's night stand, clearing her throat before handing Kitty the glass, "Look Kitty, what you did was mean, and it really hurt me." She said, looking at Kitty as the smaller blonde pressed her lips together and cringed. "But you didn't do it anymore did you?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, but-"

"I'm not finished." Marley held up a finger, and Kitty immediately shut up.

"You said you're sorry and meant every single word, you owned up to your mistakes, and I accept your apology."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"What you did was in the past, and you deserve a second chance." Marley brought up her hand to brush away a strand of golden hair that had fallen over Kitty's eyes. "So, when are you going to forgive yourself?"

Kitty fixed her gaze on the girl sitting across her. "Okay." She said softly after a few moments, a small smile gracing her lips. "You're really nice you know that?"

Marley chuckled, "Thanks, I get that a lot."

"Can we be friends again?" Kitty asked, kneading her hands as she looked hopefully at Marley. "Real ones this time."

"Of course." The brunette beamed, her baby blue eyes lighting up as she held out her right hand to Kitty. "Hi, I'm Marley Rose. It's a pleasure to meet you."

As Kitty took Marley's hand, the blonde felt a flutter in her chest, sort of like the one she got when she was about to open a really big present on her eighth birthday party; and Kitty let the tiny grin on her face grow into a full blown smile.

People rarely get things right the first time, but what's important is that they get up after every failed attempt and give it another shot. Kitty fully understands that now, and she's not going to blow her second chance with Marley Rose.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do R&R and let me know if you guys have any ideas or questions kay? :) Your reviews are like cookies, and cookies make a very happy writer, and a happy writer writes so much faster xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! **

**Updaaaaaaate :DD In this chapter Marley gets slushied, and Kitty gets possessive (sort of). Kitty is pretty much whipped for Marley but she just doesn't quite know it yet hehee. xD **

**A huge thanks to everyone who****reviewed, followed and favourited the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it. :)**  


**********Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Monday morning. Marley had been grabbing some books from her locker, humming a little tune as she did so like any other day when a freezing cold substance suddenly came flying in her face, taking her by complete surprise.

Marley thought that she should to be used to it by now, given the fact that the jocks and cheerios seemed to have taken a liking to placing daily slushie orders on her, but the brunette couldn't stop herself from hyperventilating as the bone chilling slush dripped down her face, staining her shirt and books. The coldness was pricking her skin like needles, and she blinked profusely as the burning sensation started to set in her eyes.

Wiping away the yellow clumps of corn syrup from her eyes, Marley could vaguely see the tall jock laughing in front of her, an empty slushie cup in his hand. Marley's bottom lip started quivering as she tried to suppress a whimper.

"Aww look the baby whale's gonna cry! What you gonna do, ask your momma to sit on me?" The boy snickered in his baby voice before strutting down the hallway.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Marley tried hard to fight back tears as she fumbled around her locker to find the emergency slushie kit. Lord knows it would be downright embarrassing if she were to let anyone see her cry right now.

Once she got hold of the bag of extra clothes, the brunette ran off to the closest bathroom she could find, bumping into a smaller girl as she scurried past the lockers. Marley was almost sure that she heard someone calling after her, but the last thing she wanted at the moment was to let everybody see how pathetic she looked with clumps of yellow slushie dripping down her face, into her bra.

* * *

Marley wasn't expecting to find Kitty standing outside the bathroom when she stepped out of the door.

The cheerleader looked furious, and judging by the way she was tapping her foot impatiently, Marley figured that the blonde had probably been standing there for quite some time. The brunette's heart sank when her eyes wandered to the dangerous looking slushie in Kitty's right hand, and she wondered briefly if her supposed 'friend' would be giving her her bonus slushie facial of the day.

"Is it him?" Kitty asked as she narrowed her eyes at the tall jock beside her.

Marley's nose scrunched in confusion; she looked at Kitty and then the boy, cocking an eyebrow as she noticed that Kitty was holding onto the jock by his jacket. It took a while, but Marley recognized him as the meat-head who had thrown a slushie in her face earlier.

"Y-yes." Marley nodded meekly, clutching tighter to her slushie kit. _What on earth is she doing?_

The next thing she knew, Kitty had flung the whole cup of icy content at the tall jock, including the cup which hit his forehead with a soft thud.

"Touch her again without my permission and I'll personally castrate you. Got that turd-sack?" Kitty hissed, her voice full of venom.

Marley gawked at the scene before her, the look on her face shifting between shock and amusement as the football player visibly cowered in front of the petite cheerleader, shivering slightly as he did so.

"All right, listen up you crusty-twated peasants!" Kitty whipped around to face the mass of students that was William McKinley High School. "See lunch girl here? Yeah, she's mine." The cheerleader gestured to Marley and took a step towards the crowd.

"Come near her? you die; Make fun of her? you die; Throw a slushie in her face? Well congrats dimwit, you just won yourself a ticket to Kitty's special dagger facial." She spat, eyeballing the crowd to make herself look all the more intimidating.

The entire hallway was silent.

Nobody dared to move or make a sound because fuck, the feisty head Cheerio might just whip out some nasty daggers and start a knife throwing frenzy for all they know.

"Now scram, all of you." Kitty snarled; and the students scampered away like rats, leaving the hallway deserted within minutes_. _

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked the still-in-shock brunette as she wiped her hands with some tissue paper.

"Umm y-yeah, definitely." Marley stammered, resisting the impulse to touch her hair. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kitty replied in a sing-songy way as they began walking back to Marley's locker.

"Did you really mean it? All those things you said."

"Yes Marley, I will not hesitate to cut a bitch if they even THINK about messing with you." Kitty leaned against the locker next to Marley's. "Or your mom for that matter."

A tiny smile bloomed, shy and warm upon Marley's lips. "You don't have to do that." She said as she fumbled with her lock.

"Yes I do." Kitty proclaimed firmly as she placed her hands on Marley's shoulder, squeezing them lightly. "You are my friend now, and I won't let anyone pull crap on you."

Something about the way Kitty spoke was giving Marley butterflies. Her tone was gentle and caring, her smile was genuine, and the lovely sparkle in her eyes made Marley feel warm and fuzzy inside; it made her feel special, and Marley suddenly found herself adoring this side of Kitty Wilde: the softer side.

"Thanks, friend." Marley said with a giggle. "Well, I need to get to Geography now."

"Yeah, I need to get my books for English too. So... I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Cool."

With a grin and a small wave, Kitty began walking to her locker, the pleats of her Cheerio skirt bouncing with every sway of her hips; and Marley couldn't help but steal glances as she suppressed the sudden urge to run her hands through those strips of fabric.

* * *

Marley groaned as she crossed out the set of numbers in her Mathematics notebook for the umpteenth time.

The brunette had been trying to solve the same question for almost thirty minutes now. She looked up at the clock: eight more minutes until lunch break, still no where close to getting the right answer; and it doesn't take long before Marley admits that she's hopeless at maths.

Frustrated and tired from all the numbers and equations, Marley closed her eyes and massaged her temples. If only Kitty was here, then she wouldn't have to rack her brains trying to solve the damned question.

Speaking of Kitty, the blonde had been giving her rides home whenever she could, helping her with homework, and even slipping notes into her locker to remind her not to skip meals for the past two weeks; she was a complete angel.

Marley smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her floral patterned skirt: one that Kitty had bought her.

The taller girl had been reluctant about letting Kitty pay for her clothes at first, stating that she feels like she's taking advantage of the blonde. But after listening to Kitty's non-stop rant about how half of the clothes she wears has slushie stains for a whole week, Marley finally caved in, but made sure that Kitty did not buy more than three outfits for her.

She smiled to herself as she recalled how Kitty had insisted on buying the skirt when she refused to because it was too pricey.

_But it looks so good on you! _The blonde had said, holding the skirt to the brunette's waist. When she protested again, Kitty sighed and took her hand, _Please let me get this for you as a gift, I really want to._ She pleaded, batting her eyes at the taller girl; and Marley caved in, again.

The singer jumped in her seat when she felt something hit her left shoulder, only to realize that it was a small piece of paper ball that had came flying from somewhere in the back. She picked up the note that had landed on her desk and opened it.

**Hey deautiful! Sit wiTh me at lunch? ;) - Ryder**

Marley chuckled at the misspelled 'beautiful' and 'with'.

Ryder had been doing better after getting help, he doesn't misspell words that often anymore and his grades improved tremendously, and Marley was proud of him; she looked over her shoulder to see Ryder smiling and waving at her.

Marley smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up, indicating that she accepts his invitation. The boy beamed and did a fist-pump, earning another giggle from Marley.

* * *

Marley picked at a piece of broccoli absent-mindedly, occasionally stealing glances at a certain blonde cheerleader who was sitting at a table across from hers, chatting with a group of cheerios.

Kitty was laughing at one of the girls' comment when their glances met; the blonde smirked and winked at her, causing Marley's breath to hitch, but the brunette quickly returned the gesture with a shy smile as a blush began to spread across her cheeks.

"I heard about what happened this morning." Ryder said from beside her, chewing on a meatball as he did so. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Kitty helped me out." Marley told him, taking a sip from her water bottle.

Ryder eyed her quizzically, "She did? I thought she's a bitch?"

Marley straightened her back.

She felt the need to defend Kitty, she was her friend after all, but the girl was lost for words when she opened her mouth.

What was she going to say? Kitty was indeed somewhat... _spiteful _at times with her verbal lashings; she experienced that first hand. But she also witnessed a side of the girl that no one else had seen before, with the exception of Kitty's family; and she knows that there's a warm heart behind those prickly walls and snide remarks.

"Yes she did; and no, she's been really nice to me." Marley clarified as she pushed her plate aside, suddenly losing her appetite.

Ryder shrugged, "If you say so."

He began talking about football and some song he had heard recently, but Marley's head was somewhere else.

The loud chattering in the cafeteria blended with Ryder's voice, morphing into a blur of jumbled up words and sounds; and Marley tuned out everything.

Ryder stopped talking when Kitty appeared by Marley's side, and without a word pulled out the yellow plastic chair and sat down.

"Hello Marley," She greeted, before cutting to Ryder. "Bieber Spawn."

Ryder frowned, a look of disdain on his face. "What are you doing here Kitty?"

"Having lunch of course." Kitty said, and despite the fact that it was an ordinary reply, it came out sounding brash, almost sarcastic, as if she meant to say something else.

"Why can't you sit somewhere else?"

"Because you don't have your strikingly odd name carved on this table and I can sit wherever I want. Oh I'm sorry, you probably couldn't have carved your name if you wanted to anyway. Can you spell it? R.Y.D.E.R?"

Marley picked at the hem of her denim jacket. She looked between the two nervously because Ryder looked like he was about to leap across the table and strangle Kitty; but the latter just smiled smugly at him, as if she was daring the boy to make a move.

When Ryder just huffed and left the table, Marley sighed in relief.

"Why'd you do that!?" She hissed at the blonde, nearly knocking her water bottle over.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's mean!" Marley threw her hands in the air, looking exasperated. "You know he's self conscious about writing, can't you be nicer to him?"

Kitty shrugged and shook her head. "No can't do doll, it's just who I am."

"No It's not. You were nice to me, you were nice to your parents and neighbours, and you cried when we watched Lion King." Kitty flushed. Now everybody's going to know that she fucking cried over a cartoon character's death, how nice. "And I like you more when you're being nice."

Kitty stared at her slack-jawed.

From the moment she stepped into this school, Kitty knew what her goals are. She wanted, no, craved the power of being the HBIC. She wanted to rule the school, to be in control of everything; and she knew that in the hallways of William McKinley High School, being mean and ruthless was the only way to make her queen.

But with Marley's big ass heart and, dear Lord, fucking puppy dog eyes tugging at her conscience every time she tries to do something mean, Kitty was sure that she would turn into a softy by the end of the month. Heck, she hadn't even slushied anyone for a whole week, with the exception of the dumb ass jock from this morning, just because Marley asked her not to.

But then, she's Kitty fucking Wilde, and nobody can tame a Wilde; so apologizing to Ryder wouldn't make her any less bad ass, right?

* * *

**Soooo what'cha guys think? :)**

**Kitty and Marley are going to be friends for a few chapters, and there will be a lot of bonding during that period. They're going to be BFFs! :D  
**

******Do R&R and let me know if there's any mistakes** or if you have any ideas and questions kay? :) Thank you!  



End file.
